


Sending Her Away

by pleasanthell



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although she confused herself when she threw away the flask containing the lethal poison and coated a new flask in another chemical substance, when she saw Kenya walking up to her, she knew that she couldn’t kill Kenya even if she didn’t know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sending Her Away

Stahma didn’t know why she did what she did.

She wanted to do what Datak asked of her. She wanted to fix what she had done and follow the rules of her Castithan system. She wanted to maintain the status quo and keep her position in Defiance.

But when she saw Kenya walking up to her, she knew that she couldn’t kill Kenya. Although she confused herself when she threw away the flask containing the lethal poison and coated a new flask in another chemical substance, when she saw Kenya walking up to her, she knew that she couldn’t kill Kenya even if she didn’t know why.

She wasn’t sure what she was feeling though. She was used to craving power. She was used to doing everything that she could to further her family in the social systems of Defiance. She was used to wanting power and doing anything she could to get it.

But Kenya makes her feel something she’s not used to. When she’s with Kenya, she’s not thinking about jockeying for position in Defiance’s political spheres. She’s not thinking about anything, but being with Kenya. She’s thinking about the strange things that she’s feeling. At times, she has to force herself to think about her life outside of Kenya’s presence just to have some kind of normalcy in her body.

So when she saw the effects of the substance taking its effect on Kenya, Stahma felt relieved. She wasn’t lying when she said that she had a roller waiting over the ridge. She picked up Kenya, then after singing a song of peace to Kenya, she picked her up and carried her over the ridge.

She could see the Irathian caravan waiting for her. They looked impatient. Stahma knew that she’d taken longer than she said she would. She couldn’t stop herself from admiring Kenya, in her unconscious state. She just wanted those last few moments with Kenya before she never saw her again. She knew that there was a real possibility that Kenya will try to get back, but she paid these Irathians in weapons that they won’t be able to find anywhere else. They’ll make sure that she gets to Alabama safely.

Kenya will be safe in the lush, untouched lands of Alabama with some of Stahma’s fellow Castithans who owe her their lives. Stahma sent word to them that she’ll call off their debt if they take care of Kenya.

She gently places Kenya in the back of the roller and make sure that she’s surrounded by blankets, so she doesn’t get banged around over the rough terrain. Stahma spends a moment looking at Kenya, peacefully sleeping there before turning to the leader of the caravan. She spoke in Irathian to make sure that they understood her. “If anything happens to her before she reaches her destination, I will make sure that you are hunted down and skinned alive.”

The leader tried to hide his fear, but still quaked a little. Everyone knew to fear Stahma Tarr, especially when she was threatening.

Stahma stepped away from the road and watched as the Irathian caravan drove away. She turned and prepared what she was going to say to Datak when she got back to Defiance. She was going to tell him that Kenya was dead. She was going to lie to her husband because of this strange human-type love she felt for Kenya Rosewater.


End file.
